1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photograph albums. More particularly, it relates to an improved album construction for displaying panoramic photographs, and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When photographs are taken at weddings and like occasions, it is common practice for the photographer to supply such to the client mounted in an album designed for easy display of the photographs, and convenient, safe storage. There have been a number of different album constructions proposed for this purpose.
The usual practice is for all of the photographs in the album to be of the same size, say 8" by 10", and indeed the construction of the average album requires that the photographs not exceed certain maximum dimensions. Thus, the photographer is normally confined to making all photographic prints so they conform to a common size.
There are instances, however, when the subject matter of the photograph does not lend itself well to a standard size print. This is especially true when a picture is taken of a lengthy receiving line, or a lengthy object or scene. In these instances the picture must be reduced in size to accommodate the length of the object or scene to the normal width of the paper. This often results in reducing the image to a very small size, and in having a disproportionate amount of open space at the top and the bottom of the photographic print.
A better procedure would be to print such photographs in a panoramic manner, so that the resultant print appears in better proportions and presents the image in an acceptable size. However, it is not now possible to fit such a panoramic print into the average photograph album, without folding it and causing damage.
There is need for an arrangement and method for mounting a panoramic photograph on the facing pages of an album, so that double-wide or even triple-wide photographs can be properly displayed without damage. The present invention is intended to solve this need.